During the next year we shall attempt to complete our understanding of the development of Babesia microti in vector ticks. We hope to identify the tissue in which the parasite resides following penetration of the gut epithelium. We shall attempt to describe host factors that promote formation and fusion of gametes as well as multiplication of salivarian parasites. Field studies will concentrate on defining the role of deer in transmission of B. microti in nature.